ANTIAS
was the top heel stable, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed on January 13, 2018 by the remaining members of VerserK, Shingo Takagi, Yasushi Kanda, Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman, Eita and T-Hawk, with T-Hawk, El Lindaman and Eita being the center of the group, assuming the leadership. Takagi would take the leadership of the stable on May 6 at Dead or Alive. The angle over Eita, Lindaman and T-Hawk's leadership was to get them over, however, the fans weren't interested. The stable would also be compared to Deep Drunkers as being the worst heel units in Dragon Gate history. Following the Dragon Gate restructure, Lindaman and T-Hawk left the stable, they were replaced by Masato Tanaka who joined the stable on July 5. Shortly after Shingo Takagi took over the leadership, Eita quickly regained the Open the Brave Gate Championship and also the leadership. ANTIAS would be joined by Big R Shimizu in August followed by Ben-K in September. Later it was announced from Eita that they would change their name as well adding a new member and later the name was revealed as R.E.D and Takagi didn't join the new stable and his spot was filed by Kazma Sakamoto. History Young ANTIAS leadership (2018) On December 23 at Final Gate, VerserK succeded on their championship matches, first Yasushi Kanda defeating Kagetora to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship and T-Hawk and Eita defeating CIMA and Susumu Yokosuka to win the vacant Open The Twin Gate Championship, both matches were won after VerserK massive interference. After the Twin Gate Championship match, the sub-trio of T-Hawk, Eita, and Lindaman were positioned as the center of the stable and they also announced that VerserK would undergo a name change in 2018. On January 13, 2018, VerserK renamed the stable to ANTIAS. On March 3 at Champion Gate in Osaka, Kanda lost the title to Punch Tominaga. Three days later, Takagi defeated Ryo Saito to win the Open The Owarai Gate Championship. During this time, there were tensions between ANTIAS stablemates Takagi, Kanda, and Lindaman, with Takagi, accidentally costing Kanda his Open The Brave Gate Championship on two different occasions and Kanda mocking Takagi for being the Open The Owarai Gate Champion, Lindaman then started to act as the peacemaker, but Kanda and Takagi started to blame him for their losses which led to the three blaming, each other for their losses. Tensions calmed down on May 6 at Dead or Alive, after Kanda, Takagi, and Lindaman escaped the seven-way steel cage match, with Takagi taking over the leadership after Lindaman didn't help him escape the cage and Eita and T-Hawk losing the Open The Twin Gate Championship to Ben-K and Big R Shimizu early that night. This also led the Open The Owarai Gate Championship being vacated due to the stipulation of the match, where if Takagi escaped the championship would be vacated. The angle over Eita, Lindaman and T-Hawk's leadership was to get them over, however, the fans weren't interested. The stable would also be compared to Deep Drunkers as being the worst heel units in Dragon Gate history. Shingo Takagi's leadership (2018) Following the Dead or Alive, ANTIAS suffered two losses, after the Dragon Gate restructure Lindaman and T-Hawk left Dragon Gate to work for Oriental Wrestling Entertainment in China. All members of ANTIAS would then take part in the King of Gate, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. Eita and Kanda finished last in their blocks, advancing to a tournament to decide the last placed wrestler in King of Gate and Takagi entered his last round-robin matches with a chance to advance to the semifinals but was eliminated after losing to Susumu Yokosuka in their head-to-head match. Meanwhile, Yoshida won his block with a record of three wins and one loss, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. Yoshida lost in the semifinals to Masato Yoshino on June 1. Kanda was placed in last in the tournament after losing to Ryo Saito in the losers round finals. On June 24, Takagi brought Magnitude Kishiwada to the stable for one night only. On July 5, ANTIAS forced Over Generation to disband after defeating them in a Naniwa Elimination Rules match. Following the match, Takagi challenged Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka to a match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Takagi nominated Kanda, Yoshida and the newest member of ANTIAS Masato Tanaka to face them, which Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka accepted. On July 22 at Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival, Kanda, Tanaka, and Yoshida unsuccessfully challenged Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Later that event, Eita defeated Dragon Kid to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. In the main event, Takagi unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Eita's leadership (2018) Following the event, Eita would regain the leadership of the stable. On August 7, Big R Shimizu turned on Naruki Doi and joined the stable, and proceed to attack Doi. Masato Yoshino and Ben-K made the save. The three would ask Hulk and YAMATO for help one time only, which they agreed for agreed to help MaxiMuM out, for one time. General Manager Takayuki Yagi announced that Doi, Yoshino, Ben-K, Hulk and YAMATO were going to face ANTIAS on September 6, leading Ben-K to turn on MaxiMuM and help ANTIAS, joining the stable in the process. Additionally, Eita announced that ANTIAS would be joined by a new member and the stable would change its name. During this day, it was announced that Takagi would become a freelancer on October 7 and would remain a member of ANTIAS until September 24. On September 24 the stable was renamed to R.E.D and Takagi's spot was filed by Kazma Sakamoto, thus turning Takagi face in the process. Members Associates Sub-groups Timeline Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) – Kanda (1) and Eita (1) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) – Takagi **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – Eita and T-Hawk **King of Gate Last place (2018) – Kanda Gallery |-| Gallery= ANTIAS1.jpg|VerserK renaming the stable to ANTIAS ya.jpg|The members of Young ANTIAS (Eita, T-Hawk and El Lindaman) ANTIAS3.jpg|Shingo Takagi taking over the leadership of ANTIAS DffcLBDVQAIfLex.jpg|ANTIAS after El Lindaman and T-Hawk left the stable|link=ANTIAS after El Lindaman and T-Hawk left the stable ANTIAS 2018.jpg|Antias 2018 album cover ANTIASKishiwada1.jpg|ANTIAS after being joined by Magnitude Kishiwada for one night only (Yasushi Kanda was still part of the stable) ANTIASTanaka1.jpg|ANTIAS after being joined by Masato Tanaka ANTIASShimizu1.jpg|ANTIAS after being joined by Big R Shimizu ANTIASwithBen-K.jpg|ANTIAS after being joined by Ben-K |-| Members= ShingoTakagiantias.jpg|Shingo Takagi takashi yoshidaantias.jpg|Takashi Yoshida YasushiKandaantias.jpg|Yasushi Kanda T-Hawkantias.jpg|T-Hawk Eitaantias.jpg|Eita ElLindamanantias.jpg|El Lindaman TanakaAntias.jpg|Masato Tanaka ShimzuAntias.jpg|Big R Shimizu Ben-K.jpg|Ben-K |-| Associates= Kishiwada2antias.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada |-| Champions= Kandabrave.jpg|Kanda as 2 times Open The Brave Gate Champion during his ANTIAS reign T-hawkeita4.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk as 4 times Open The Twin Gate Champion during their ANTIAS reign Takagiowarai.jpg|Takagi as Open The Owarai Gate Champion EitaANTIASbrave2.jpg|Eita as 2 times Open The Brave Gate Champion during his ANTIAS reign Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units